Colour Blind
by Ellen-Thalia
Summary: Cammie ripped a few pages out of her Cov Ops Report before leaving it in the hall of history one page was because she knew that no one would trust Zach if they read it And the others ... well they were just insanely personal Want to know what they said?


**Hey there everyone,**

**So to those who read my Vampire Diaries song fics I know I said 'Calling to Damon' was my top priority in terms of fanfiction (which unfortunatly rather low on the list of priorities) but I wrote this a while back but didn't have access to my Laptop at the time so it got put in a draw and forgotten about... sorry.**

**CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR GG4!**

**So here it is, just a little idea I had about what could have happened towards the end of Only the Good Spy Young it pickes up a few weeks after everything that happened in the tombs but before Zach and Cammie talk in the pigeon room.**

* * *

><p>Cammie ripped a few pages out of her Covert Operations Report before leaving it in the hall of history. She took out the first page because she knew that no one would ever trust Zach again if they read it. And the others ... well, they were just insanly personal.<p>

Want to know what they said ...?

* * *

><p><strong>Colour Blind<strong>

"Cam?" Zach called from behind me. I real should have been worried about him being able to sneak up on I but wasn't. Instead I was thinking of the reason I'd been ignoring him – I was thinking of the question that always crossed my mind when I thought of Zach (which, if I'm being honest, was most of the time since the whole ordeal in the tombs).

"Zach," I replied in an emotionless tone. I saw his reflection wince at the sound of it in the glass of the picture frame before us.

"It kinda feels like you're avoiding me," he stated.

"Probably because I am," I admitted, still in the same voice.

After three and a half seconds, Zach stepped in front of me so I had no choice but to look at him. "Can I ask why?"

"You can ask."

"Will I get an answer?" was his reply – he was quick to pick up on my loop hole.

For the first time in several weeks I allowed my eyes to meet his gorgeous green gaze and I saw it. I saw Zach's need to know – he wasn't used to being out of the loop – but I barely noticed because I also saw his fear. What could Zach Goode possibly be afraid of?

I couldn't hold it in anymore: I had to ask. "Zach," I started letting some of my emotional agony and desperation seep into my voice, "I know this is stupid but I just need to know." He nodded looking curious and slightly confused. "Did you pursue me because of your mom? Did she ask you to get close to me?"

I prepared myself for the anger and hurt Zach would throw at me for not trusting him because I was ninety-nine percent sure that I was stupid to even think he would do that. I did not prepare for the overwhelming hurt and betrayal I felt when he said nothing and looked down guiltily.

_I guess that that one percent was right,_ I thought as I held back tears.

"Well I guess that's your answer," I turned and started towards the stair case.

"Cammie wait! Let me-"he called after me, grabbing my arm. I flipped him and looked down at his body as I let the first tear fall onto his face.

"No explanation needed. Goodbye Zach."

I walked away, planning never to speak to him again.

I didn't acknowledge him when he tried to talk to me at dinner. I sat on the opposite side of the room during the classed we shared. I tried very hard not to think of his name because when I did it was almost impossible to stop myself crying. I knew my friends were worried about me: Liz constantly asked me what was wrong but I lied and told her I was fine; Macey could tell it somehow involved Him (she is the boy expert after all) and so tried to 'casually' drop him into conversation but I but I either changed the subject or pretended I wasn't paying attention before finding an excuse to leave the room; I knew they were _really_ worried when Bex tied me to a chair and used seventeen rather unpleasant interrogation techniques to get me to talk. Yet I only opened my moth to offer lies and evasions.

You're probably wondering why I didn't tell them and let my best friends help me get over His betrayal. Well the reason is that I knew my friends (especially Bex) would make Him 'suffer' and though my head said he deserved it: my heart knew that despite what I'd discovered, my feelings hadn't just disappeared. No matter how much I hurt in those few days it didn't come close the the mental, physical and emotional agony I had felt when I was running from the tombs and I thought He was dead. I didn't wand Hi-

I didn't want _Zach_ hurt.

I never would.

After five days of avoiding ... well ... avoiding everyone ... a note appeared in my hand as I walked through the crowd, coming out of the P&E barn. I waited until I was in the school and was sure no one was around before I unfolded the evapo-paper and read one simple instruction.

'_Look behind the tapestry'_

There was no indication of who it was from or what I might find there or even which of the fifty-seven tapestries that hung in the Gallagher Mansion but rather than going to the Grand Hall for lunch, like the hundred other girls (and one boy) in the school my feet carried me down the familiar halls to my favourite passage way (which now lead nowhere but there was still plenty of space for me to climb in and hide before I reached the five inch titanium barrier). I reached behind it and found and found a padded envelope duct taped to the Gallagher crest – which I would usually turn to step into the comforting darkness. I cautiously examined the package and found the envelope was un sealed and contained a cd box which held an unlabelled disk.

Deciding a bag of M&Ms and some chips would suffice for my lunch, I raced up to my room and put the disk in my laptop (quickly scanning for any viruses with Liz's latest detection technology). My junk food lunch was soon forgotten though because the screen was filled with the face of He who had me sinking deeper and deeper into depression every day.

"_Hey Cammie. Please, don't turn this off. Just ... just please watch the rest of the DVD and if you still hate me then – well I won't say it'll be fine because it won't .. it will suck ... but I will leave you alone and do my best to accept it."_

_Zach picked up a guitar from behind him on his bed. He took a deep, nervous breath and bean to play. After a few seconds of him playing the scene changed to an image of him sitting alone in prison style yellow jumpsuits that I recognised from the students I had seen at Blackthorn. He looked depressed and as the camera zoomed in you could see Zach take a folded print out from a Roseville CCTV camera which showed me standing on the street with him on our 'date'._

"_**Feeling blue.**_

_**When I'm try'na forget the feeling that I miss you"**_

_Zach's voice sang as the clip played._

_Then footage from our cov ops class played, showing me and Josh outside his family's shop._

"_**Feeling green.**_

_**When the jealousy swells**_

_**And it won't go away in my dreams"**_

_Then there was an image of Zach sitting in the library at Gallagher wearing a confused frown on his face._

"_**Feeling yellow**_

_**I'm confused inside"**_

_I walked into the room and looked over at him. Though there was no way he could have seen me, Zach visibly relaxed when I looked at him._

"_**A little hazy but mellow**_

_**When I feel your eyes on me"**_

_Then the scene changed to Boston. Zach smiled as he watched me walking with Macey – smiling as I tried to cheer her up._

"_**Feeling fine, so fine**_

_**When that smile of yours Creeps into my mind, oh"**_

_It went back to Zach playing the guitar. He looked straight at the camera as her sang._

"_**Nobody told me it'd feel so good**_

_**Nobody said you'd be so beautiful**_

_**Nobody warned me about your smile**_

_**You're the light, you're the light**_

_**When I close my eyes**_

_**I'm colour blind!" **_

_The view changed to the school halls from a few weeks ago, I walked out of a classroom and saw Zach standing there. He sent me a small smile but I just turned and caught up with Liz, Bex and Macey. Zach's jaw clenched as he stared after me._

"_**Feeling red.**_

_**When you spend all your time with your friends**_

_**And not me instead"**_

_The screen filled with a black and white photo of Zach._

"_**Feeling black."**_

_Then the same photo flew onto the screen only smaller and tinted with blue, followed by one tinted green, then yellow and then red._

"_**When I think about all of the things that I feel I lack."**_

_Then I saw myself walking up the stairs crying while Zach lay on the floor._

"_**Feeling jaded**_

_**When it's not gone right"**_

_He sang as the video showed him standing up and leaning his forehead against the wall._

_After there were video clips of all the times Zach and I had spent together. From our first meeting in the elevator at DC, up until I gave him Mr. Solomon's journal._

"_**All the colours have faded**_

_**When I feel your eyes on me**_

_**Feeling fine, so fine**_

_**When that smile of yours **_

_**Creeps into my mind**_

_**Oh**_

_**Nobody told me it'd feel so good **_

_**Nobody said you'd be so beautiful**_

_**Nobody warned me about your smile**_

_**You're the light, you're the light**_

_**When I close my eyes**_

_**I'm colour blind!**_

_**You make me colour blind!**_

_**Oh, you make me colour blind!"**_

_Zach out the guitar down and looked back at the camera with an intensity that made it seem like he was really in the room and staring right at me, deep into my soul._

"_My mom did tell me to get close to you and learn all I could about you. But that doesn't matter and it never did because when I'm with you I forget all about her and the rest of the world. I've never told her anything about you Cam, I promise you._

"_When we first met I didn't know whose side I was on but within a couple of weeks I'd decided that I was on your side. I love you Gallagher Girl. I'd have liked to have told you that face to face but I realise that I might not get the chance – so there it is. I hope we can get over this, Cam but I understand if you hate me. I'm so sorry._

"_I love you Cammie"_

And then the video ended. I quickly hit rewind and listened to the last sentence again. _"I love you Cammie."_ And again, and again. I listened to him say that sentence over and over again, countless time, only stopping when I heard Macey behind me.

"Wow," was all she said.

"What does it mean?" I asked turning to her, only then realising that tears were streaming down my face.

"What he says," my best friend answered with a smile. "He loves you, Cam," with that she handed me a tissue.

I wiped my face as I grabbed some evapo-paper and scrawled a note:

_You sure can hit the high notes, Blackthorn Boy._

_Thank you._

_Love Cammie x_

I took the disc out of the laptop and put it back in the box. By this time Macey was in the bathroom so I was able to hide it under my mattress. I left my room and headed towards Zach's. I found him half way there and brushed past him, leaving the note in his hand. As I turned the corner I looked back in time to see him mouth 'I love you', I smiled and mouthed 'I love you too', smiled and turned the corner, feeling happier than I had in a very long time.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think?<strong>

**I didn't want this to end in 'I love you's because it's cheesy and I honestly don't think that either of them have accepted that yet, their relationship is ready for it but when writing this it just seemed natural to put it in, so tell me your opinion on that and anyother part of this little one-shot.**

**Thanks for reading. please Review.**

**Love Thalia x**


End file.
